Jewel Shards
by DragonLady626
Summary: A collection of short stories of varying genre's and theme's ...
1. Chapter 1

Here goes nothing, first Inu Yasha fan fic, and it won't be a really long one. It is going to be a series of short stories that are inspired by the varied tastes in music I have. For example I thought up this little story while listening to the Kill Bill Vol. 1 soundtrack. They are going to be varying genres. I'll tell you now, and some of them have nothing to do with the plot of the story. They're just random things I came up with while listening to music.

'Idle Thoughts'

Kikyo carefully sat down on the roots of an ancient tree, not unlike the one in her home village. Though without evidence that a certain half- demon was bound to it. She had been wandering both in mind and in body, if you like to call it that. Through time, through the past. Her mind touched on various things like a butterfly in a flower field. Lingering on some flowers longer than others. The lovely moments with Inu Yasha, were somehting she could only touch on briefly.

They weren't something she could focus on for a long time without her mind drawing back to the fiend that is Naraku. Formerly known as Onigumo he let himself be consumed by demons and become a monster. Shortly after becoming that fiend he played herself and Inu Yasha against each other. And in the end she had died and Inu Yasha was bound to a tree for what was supposed to be all eternity. Just for the Sacred Jewel...

Kikyo let herself draw away from that and she found herself thinking of another person. I might have loved Suikotsu...she thought coming away to the more recent past. A person able to do good though they are dead. But that was never to be, his other self, the ruthless killer of from the Band of Seven appeared, never to revert.

Much like my afterlife, Kikyo mused my goal at first was to fully destroy Inu Yasha, that was before I found out about Naraku's ploy. And once I did, I have never looked back. My goal is to destroy Naraku and then perhaps, hopefully, to be at rest with Inu Yasha... But I somehow doubt that now.

Kikyo sighed suddenly, and not just a 'phew I'm tired sigh', but more the sigh of a woman that was thinking of things that didn't make her feel just tired, but bone weary. It was sort of surprising, Kikyo mused, that I don't sigh more often... But another, Kikyo's mind then took a somewhat dangerous turn. What if it wasn't me going through this, some other person, what would they do...

Another person might have given up a long time ago, someone else might not even have been brought back, another might have suceeded at killing Inu Yasha when that was her goal...

Another person might not have loved Inu Yasha when they were alive...Kikyo's mind seemed to pause at that thought, and still love him now...Then it stopped for a full minute.

Others must think it strange, me-- a dead woman who thought her love had killed her--to believe in love, but I do, it is one of the few things that keep me going in this life. That and the hope to wreak bloody vengeance against the one who killed me.

Kikyo stood up and let her Soul Collectors imbibe her with another dead soul then continued on her way...

End Story 

So yeah I guess this is pretty short. But it was interesting to write, I didn't think I'd ever write a Kikyo-centric story but here I am. I'll tell you my opinion of Kikyo and how it evolved briefly. At first I hated her, then I grew to feel bad for her, she just makes me sad now... 


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the ideas I get for stories come from one of a few things, music, my obeservations about certain characters, weird random thoughts that come to my mind, and finally requests. Though that one doesn't come up too often. That's about it. Uhh, I have no idea what an OOC is and I am not entirly sure about Lemons, though I have an ominous and dirty hunch...but moving on now...next story...

'The Mysterious Stranger'

"I am going to spare you the boring details of Naraku's defeat," the woman said as she lounged languidly on the cushions before him. The young man was a scribe, amoung many in his village. He had a sturdy build though, from working the fields when he was younger. The village was a unique hub, the farmers prospered enough so that many of the men could pursue their own interests. In fact it was so that so many men became scribes that, in order for a traveller to stay at the inn for a night they had to surrender a story. It was so that they accepted anyone who came. Demons, monks, Half-Demons. As long as you had a story to tell you were welcome.

This lady he had learned originally had not come to spend a night at the inn but after some persuasion, she came. The woman had caught the man's eye for many reasons. She was lovely yes, that couldn't be denied. Yet there was also this power about her that he couldn't resist. Even as she was lounging about the room she had a feline grace about her. The cat like look was enchanced by her large cat like eyes. Though the color certainly wasn't anything he had ever seen on a feline.

"Needless to say I was once of Naraku, and now with his death has left me freed of him,"she continued in a curiously flamboyant yet business like tone.

"Of him you say? Were you his child?"The scribe asked not completely sure of what she meant.

"No, I was originally free and then became part of him," she explained pouting out her lower lip, as if this were a subject she'd rather be long gone from.

"I take it this was a demon of sorts, and you were--a slave?"He guessed, it seemed the more he talked to this woman the more baffled he became.

"A demon is too polite a term for that fiend, and a slave could be able to flee from their master," She answered bitterly,"I couldn't, not for lack of trying either."

A draft blew through the room as she paused, that gently shook the feather ornaments in her hair. "I could have fled sooner if only that demon..."she stopped for a while as if she was about to reveal something she shouldn't have.

He had seen that look before and knew that it would be better to let her find a fresh topic. However much it would drive him crazy later. The way she said that was almost dreamy, it was such a change from how she had talked until now.

She then seemed to switch back into the bravado she was in before,"that infuriating demon with the cold eyes and even colder disposition, he could easily have tken Naraku down,"she added on an angry note.

For a moment there the scribe had came to the impression that in some way the person before him was attracted to this mysterious demon. And despite the mood swing he still figured he might be correct, but he wasn't going to say anything of it. He finished inking the last character he wrote and let it dry.

In the brief time they sat she seemed to have come to a decision about something. She adjusted her outer kimono that had shifted slightly. Hiding the blue and yellow one she had under it again. "I have no real story to tell that you can't get from anyone else, now I have things to do," She stood up then started out of the room. "For all the time I can remember I have been following orders from someone, to be free now feels strange, when I was enslaved it seemed like I had a purpose, but now I am not sure what to do with myself, I really don't have much more to say to the likes of you," she said belittling the scribe but he didn't seem to mind.

She swung open the doors that lead outside and pulled a feather out,"except...Farewell!" she said as the feather grew larger and a great wind seemed too blow out from nowhere as she sat on it.

End Story

I have another short story coming up that is a longer one, it'll be good... I was listening to the Buffy The Vampire Slayer soundtrack when I was writing this. I had gotten an idea for a story while writing this, not a short one, has anyone else wondered if there was more than one Wind Sorceress? Anyway please r&r, thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well for the moment Mud Monster will have to wait, it is all written up on paper but well, typing it is a real problem so here is another comedy. T for the language though it is really amusing. I don't have a title for this at the moment... Though you could consider the first line of diologue the title.

"Bullshit!" Inu Yasha exclaimed from inside the hut.

"Such strong language," Sango observed absently from outside the hut that Inu yasha was spending the night in.

"Indeed, it seems the new moon is doing nothing to improve Inu Yasha's language this evening," Miroku added.

There was some more murmering from inside the hut and then..."Bullshit!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But it's Kagome as well..." Sango added sounding slightly distraught.

"Hmm, they don't usually fight when it is the new moon... I wonder what's going on?" Miroku thought aloud. Then continued musing to himself.

"It's certainly the quietest arguement they've ever had," Sango mused as she stared up at the moonless sky.

"Doesn't it say somewhere that it's the quiet ones you should watch out for?" Miroku asked as he looked up at the sky as well.

"Isn't that to do with people though?" Sango answered with another question.

"Maybe it's the honest ones," Miroku mused as he looked at the plain travelers hut.

Sango stared at Miroku with a flat expression on her face, "That makes you sound like a liar." Sango responded blatantly.

"Well a liar will always be dishonest, so he will always be that way. But an honest man may lie for the better good, but does that make him a liar, no" Miroku explained as he occaisonly looked up at the sky.

"Do you really believe that?" Sango asked speculativly.

"No, I was just repeating the conversation I heard, what I was trying to say earlier."

"Bullshit!" Kagome said seemingly getting annoyed.

"Must be some arguement if it is still going," Miroku observed a few minutes later.

"Maybe they aren't fighting" Shippo said sleepily as he shifted in his sleep.

"Then what are they doing in there?" Sango asked starting to get a bit confused.

"Do you think we should look?" Miroku asked looking at the hut again.

"I don't know..." Sango answered leaning toward the door herself.

For a moment Miroku forgot he wasn't on Mount Hakurei then took advantage of the moment...

It was a full two seconds before Sango realised what he was doing and unleashed her wrath. In an amazing show of her athletic prowess, Sango dropped back on her hands and kicked the lecherous monk in the face. In her rage Sango pulled out her Ninja sword as she straddled him.

"Listen here monk! We are supposed to be keeping watch for any demons and I find that rather hard to do with your hands on my butt!" Sango fumed as she held the ninja sword menacingly above his head.

Miroku had to admit one thing, outside of the ninja sword, he was in a very interesting position. She was almost on top of him, Miroku's mind had a number of scenario's, all very lecherous and dirty, run through it but Miroku's mind cleared for a moment and then decided the safe way out of this predicament.

Miroku nodded, and watched as Sango regained her composure and got off of him, sheathing her sword in the process.

"I was just going to ask if you guys were okay out there," Kagome said looking a bit embarrased, from just outside the hut.

"We're fine" Miroku said calmly.

"Oh, okay," Kagome said as she turned to head back into the hut.

"Wait!" Sango said urgently"...What are you two doing in there?" Sango asked sheepishly.

"Just playing cards. Inu Yasha want to learn how to play 31?" Kagome asked as she went back inside the hut.

"Cards?" Sango repeated as she went back to where she was sitting.

"I have no idea," Miroku answered as he rejoined her.

End

And if you are wondering how to play 31 it is a lot like 21 except instead of one ten or face card and an ace of the same suit, the goal is to get two face cards and an ace of the same suit, or to beat your opponents score if they know...Three of the same card is worth 30 and 1/2 points and so on. Well, for an interim, (if that's the right word) story I did have fun.


End file.
